build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs and Glitches
This is the page for any bugs or glitches found in this game. Feel free to add any you find in the game. Unpatched Bugs and Glitches *Using life preserver(or any seat), you can drive your ship. This is now kind of patched as trying to do so will result in the player being squished down and the seat detaching, but it can be bypassed. **Using the driving glitch, the boat will be tilted. Adding rockets can make it fly towards the end. However, you will die and not receive any gold from touching the treasure. If they touched the floor or the air in the obstacle, they will receive some gold **''Trying to use this glitch while doing a quest will result in the player being squished down and the seat detaching. Warning, this glitch was patched.'' *You may get flung up onto the side and you can start walking on the side if your ship starts twitching on an terrain, but no gold will be obtained if the player wasn't in the terrains first. *Sometimes, after launching a boat, the server will not recognize that the boat is in the water and the boat will sit there immobile until the player resets. This can be caused due to your ship still loading. *There are ways to shorten yourself. Sit down in a wood seat and put a block in your head - 2 blocks tall. Then jump into the river and back out - 1.5 blocks tall. Sit in a sideways seat and place a wooden table at your foot - 1 block tall. This can be used to make security entrances in boats. (This was added to fix a speed glitch in quite an unusual and fun way.) Also, you can eat the Blue candy before all of these steps to be at least 0.5 blocks tall. *Another way is to build a extremely tall ladder with truss and to climb to the top of it. After that, jump down and once you reach the ground, you will become short. The higher you jump from, the shorter you will become. *By travelling at extreme speeds (players can stack many rockets and activate them), it is possible to fly so high up into the sky that it will make textures distorted. This also applies to the rockets' sound or even text boxes. **It gets worse when you go further, Also can crash your game. **(This can apply to any game as long as there as a way to launch yourself extremely fast ). -R Extreme speeds may also cause blocks/players to glitch through the walls of Isolation Mode. * If not a single block of a boat is touching the water in the intermission stages, that boat will explode. This prevents people from using the helicopter glitch. * However, players can fly while in the obstacles and quickly get their flying vehicle to touch the water just before it reaches the intermission section. Nonetheless, it is not easy to control flying vehicles and they can break if it accidentally hits a rock in the intermission stages (you can't shift you boat as steering the flying vehicles does not work if it is touching the water. Therefore, players have to maneuver their boat up to shift its position, which unfortunately results in their vehicle exploding), the boat might not work (just one block broken in a flying vehicle and it will not work). * The explosion will result in every block of the flying vehicle exploding as well. This means that if a block drops from the vehicle, it will explode. * The explosion can damage other boats even if the boat's owner is not on PVP mode. *If you are not sitting while a boat is moving, many strange things can happen to you or the boat itself. For example: other player/s can see you floating outside the boat and can even make your team/own boat to travel slow. *The more people there are sitting in the boat, the slower your team/own boat might travel. **This is due to how the ROBLOX game engine handles client-to-server interactions and sync, and this will most likely not be fixed. *If a player uses the control glitch on a tall craft (often above 100 blocks in height) and steers it into a solid object such as a wall, the contraption will be bounced back, often remaining airborne for a few seconds before landing again. *Tornadoes in the Tornado Obstacle sometimes bug out and move through the obstacle's walls to appear outside the whole stage. *If a boat is built in green merge level, the entire block may be get destroyed when one block gets destroyed. Sometimes the block moves to a different position from where it was built when one block is destroyed. *You can actually place multiple blocks into the same position. If you place too many blocks into one place, it will cause the game engine to lag due to the large number of entities being rendered interacting with each other, and launching it will cause a severe lag spike and can even cause your FPS or ping to drop. *Players can burn off their lower legs, causing the player to float above water and not take damage. Jumping on the water causes the player to lower into it, deterring this bug. *Players can speed glitch with a seat and a spring with blocks lighter than Diamond-Plated Metal. Wood is the best for this glitch. *Placing upside-down wooden chairs can trap a player. It can make them unable to stand up for about 5 seconds. If placed on top of the player's head, it will cause the player to be unable to move. **Placing these traps all around a player will make them unable to jump onto clear ground and can irritate the trapped player. *Harpoon projectiles sometimes don't go where they're intended to go. (first person mode) *When doing The Box quest, even if you're flying far away from the river, the game may give you the reward for "completing" the quest. *Sometimes you can't reset when your head is in a seat. *When you're in share mode, if the person you're sharing with leaves, then you keep their inventory for a bit. *If you pull on something in all directions with a lot of harpoons, then you might go through the ground, really high into the air or under the map while in your boat. *An alternative to the steering glitch is sitting on the side of a 3 block tower as if you were to perform the shortening glitch. Place a firework so that it goes through your back, delete the tower and hop off the chair. The firework is now attached to your back and you can connect the stick to whatever you would like to control. With shift lock on, you can hold A or D to go at high speeds. ** You can do a similar glitch by putting a chair in yourself, (another glitch shows this) then adding whatever you want to the back. But no high speeds though. *You can place TNT inside of yourself and get stuck inside of it until you delete it, when you're small, you can place anything inside of you. *On a new server, you can travel to an unloaded obstacle. As long as you or one of your blocks are inside the unloaded obstacle, the obstacle won't load. *On console and mobile, there is a chance that you can’t delete blocks you’ve placed down. You can still clear all parts, however. *Cannonballs become suspended mid-air if you delete the cannon they were shot from. *If your boat is light, TNT may make it bounce if it is placed underneath. *In the UFO Terrain, the UFOs only brings up the players' boat and making them "stuck" there. It will take a long time for the player to progress since there is a ludicrous amount of UFOs. *It's possible to glitch out the Treasure chest at the end such that it wouldn't give anyone gold. The cause of this bug is unknown, and it isn't known whether it's fixed or not. *If you make an L with 3 blocks up and 1 to the side, if you stand on the one that is down and put a seat on your character then jump, you will be stuck. If you launch the boat when stuck you can move around and get to the end. *Sometimes, if you have yellow, blue, and purple candy all eaten, when you jump whilst walking against the wall you sometimes get stuck inside it. You can fix this by resetting your character. *If you place down a thruster that is held in the air by an anchored butter block, place a harpoon on it, harpoon yourself to it, and then click a button placed on the thruster, it instantly kills the server. *You can fly up and down just by putting a ladder in front of you, climbing it, then putting a table in your head *Avatars randomly fall through the grass and water. This has been fixed by ROBLOX. ''Has been introduced'' *If you lever glitch yourself on a chair and not jump, you can place way more chairs ontop of each other while you are in them. If you cover them in yourself, then eat a shrink candy, you will be very streched out. Visually, your body is ripped apart. If you remove the chair in your head, you go back to normal. *Mobile users can't use the Binding Tool. *You can "make yourself a block" by placing a cake on your waist while sitting down, shrinking, and placing the block inside of you while standing on a block of wood. For better details, click here. *When doing the Blue Present Quest, a Frosted Gingerbread Man jumping on a player's head can glitch them under the ground, or possibly send them flying. This seems to happen more often when under the effects of blue Candy. *Anchoring a player's candy cane with a chair allows several glitches to take place including the ability to teleport, freeze and make custom swords! *Putting a jet turbine facing up on unanchored wheel facing up may cause the wheel to detach, however it will return when the jet turbine is powered off *If you harpoon a soccer ball with 4 harpoons and then kick the ball every non-anchored blocks that falls to the ground will bounce and even the player. *If you put a 3 block tall tower, a spring and a jet turbine to the spring, put anything you like in front of the turbine. Spam click the turbine and place a block underneath the blocks attached to the turbine. Delete the turbine tower and spring. The blocks in front of the turbine before become a conveyor. Details: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l22kGzeIbGg&t=10s *Using the Scaling Tool when your boat is sailing will break the boat. *Players can control a Jet Turbine without a Pilot Seat by building a 2-block pillar, standing next to it, placing a chair inside their head, placing the jet on the chair, and removing the pillar. *Placing any unanchored block, a Magnet facing upwards, a spring facing upwards on the magnet, attaching yourself to the spring in the middle, and then removing the bottom block will result in a speed glitch. *Player's boats can get glitched into the water from the Wave obstacle. Patched Bugs and Glitches *You can beat the Dragon quest instantly by starting the quest, placing a cannon, and immediately shooting the statue before launching. This bug has been patched and will no longer do damage to the dragon. *The mage walking/running animation pack can be used to walk on the water with no modifications whatsoever. This has since been patched. *If the server crashes while touching the treasure you can get thousands of gold blocks and millions of gold. This has since been patched as of 8/14/2018. *For some console players, attempting to unanchor a block will not work, regardless of if you have it on or not.This was fixed in the 2018 Christmas Update. *Using various methods, it is possible to detach the large structures from their proper position like the Building Space and Terrains. This has been patched. '' Category:Browse Category:Major Feature